The Mark of Redemption
by rororogers
Summary: The battle against Corypheus was just the beginning. Their world is threaten once more and this time it's threaten by one they called friend. But Lavellan may just have what it takes to redeem him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first dragon age story, and the first thing I've written in a few years, so I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for anything that is oc or goes Against Lore.**

It had been two years since Riona Lavellan had beaten Corypheus and had sealed the breach for good. She along with her companions and the Inquisition forces continued to fight closing the remaining rifts, killing any red templars that hadn't already been dealt with, and routing out remaining Venatori agents. Some of her companions would come and go as they pleased, taking care of their personal matters but for the large part they stayed in Skyhold. In fact the only one who hadn't returned was Solas, there had been no sign of him for the past two years. It still hurt her to think about it, they had been close once, she had considered him a friend and if she hadn't fallen head over heels for the commander the very first time she had seen him, they might have been more than friends. She sometimes wonders if that was the reason he left because she had fallen for Cullen.

Riona looked to the handsome man lying beside her, his unruly curls sticking in every direction, she understood Varric's nickname for Cullen now. Her eyes drunk in the sight of him, it didn't matter that Cullen had moved into her rooms after the final battle, she never failed to feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him, especially when he didn't have clothes on. Riona drew her eyes away from his muscular body to his face where a contented smile lay on his lips. The scar running through them giving him a devilishly sexiness even in his sleep. The nightmares that once plagued Cullen every night had all but stop, now he may only get one once a month. Riona liked to think she was the reason behind it but she thought it had more to do with the fact that he was away from the templars and they were at a relative peace throughout Thedas, plus he was completely over his lyrium addiction. If anyone had asked Cullen though he would have straight up told them it was because of his beautiful lady Inquisitor, his Riona.

Riona sighed softly, she had never thought it possible but skyhold had become her home, her friends had become family. The smile on her face was replaced by a slight frown as she realized all of that might change depending on the outcome of the soon to be held Exalted Council.

"What's wrong?"asked Cullen, his voice husky with sleep.

"I'm just thinking about what happens if the Inquisition is disbanded… I guess everybody will go their separate ways, return home to their families." Riona said as the frown got deeper.

Cullen sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "and you… you will return to your… your clan". His voice breaking as he asked her.

Riona placed her own hand over his and laid her head against it, a soft smile played on her lips. "As much as I would like to, I could never leave you."

"I could go with you… if that's what you want," Cullen offered, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he so often did when he was nervous.

"No" , Riona replied a little to harshly and quickly judging by Cullen's crestfallen look.

"Oh...I uh...I see", he said his hand dropping from her shoulder.

Riona turned to him, placing her hands on his face, "It's not that I wouldn't want you to come with me, it's that my clan would never accept you… and… and I… well I would be exiled for loving you. So it's just best that I don't return home, so I can at least pretend that I could return home if I wanted."

"I'm sorry that…" Cullen started to say but was interrupted by Riona's lips against his.

"Dont you dare apologize, I will never regret loving you." she said after pulling back from him.

"Nor I you", Cullen said pressing his forehead to hers, "No matter what the council decides to do, know that I'll be by your side always, home is wherever you are. I love you, Riona."

Riona smiled as their lips met as Cullen pushed her back down against the pillows. He was going to take her mind off the Exalted Council while he could because once they left their room they would no longer just be two lovers, they would be the Lady Inquisitor and the commander of her armies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little slow and really nothing new but it's setting up the rest of the story. Things should be picking up in the next chapter.**

The moment of truth had come. The Exalted Council would be starting in a matter of days. Riding into the ground of the Winter Palace on her armored horse with Josephine and Cullen following just behind her, she could feel all eyes on her. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that she didn't lose her lunch. Her stomach had yet to settle down from the voyage.

"Smile commander, all eyes are on us. There are several who have asked about your plans, I believe we could make some powerful alliances thru any one of the numerous marriage proposal we have received for you." Josephine teased.

"Maker's breath… you can take those proposals and burn them." Cullen grumbled.

"Well let's hope marrying my commander off is not required to save the Inquisition...I would be very sad to let him go." Riona said over her shoulder, a smile teasing her lips.

It didn't take long for them to get settled, Riona using the opportunity before the Council started to meet with the representatives from Orlais and Feralden, and even managed to steal a few moments of Divine Victoria's time… or Cassandra as she still prefer to be called. After that Riona went in search of Cullen and the rest of her companions.

It didn't take her long to locate Cullen in the gardens playing with the strangest looking dog she'd had ever seen. "You got a dog?"

"He had been abandoned, I couldn't just leave him. Us Feraldens have to stick together." Cullen said as he knelt beside the large dog petting his head.

"Aw he's such a good boy to, who could abandon such a smart doggie, fetching that ball like that." Riona said petting the large beast deciding she liked him.

"He's supposed to dodge it," Cullen corrected.

"I don't think you understand the point of the game, "she teased.

Cullen laughed as he got to his feet. "Marry me." he said out of the blue.

"What?" Riona asked in shock.

"I uh had a plan, I didn't… Marry me." Cullen said rubbing his neck nervously to start but ending with confidence.

"Cullen...I… yes I'll marry you. But I think people would notice if I married my commander in the middle of the Council." Riona replied unable to stop the huge smile on her face.

"Well it just so happens I know someone who can keep a secret." Cullen said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

Cullen left to make the arrangements and Riona went in search of Dorian to get his help finding a dress. She found Dorian on the other side of the gardens having a game of wicked grace with the rest of her companions… even Cassandra.

"Inquisitor, you're just in time to join us." Varric called out to her when he spotted her.

"I'd love to join you but I need to borrow Dorian." she replied.

"And what does my dear friend need that would pull me away from my winning streak?" Dorian asked with a chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious, Curly finally popped the question. My guess is she needs help finding a dress." Varric teased not even looking up from his cards.

"How could you possibly know that?" Riona exclaimed in surprise.

"Please Inquisitor, you know I don't miss anything." Leliana spoke from the shadows, "I told him of course. I'm sure neither of you would have forgotten to invite all of us."

"Uh...oh of course we want all of you there, but first I need to find a dress." Riona replied hoping Cullen wouldn't be upset.

"That's not necessary, I've had a dress made for you months ago my dear. It will be simply perfect for a garden wedding." Vivienne said taking a package from a servant who had walked up. "Let's go darling, you must look amazing for our dear commander."

A short two hours after he proposed, Cullen Rutherford and Riona Lavellan were married in the gardens of the Winter Palace in front of their friends.

"Safe and warm, can feel the love. Special, powerful." Cole spoke softly to nobody in particular. And nobody paid him any mind but one


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen couldn't sleep that night as he laid next to his wife… his wife, he still couldn't believe she had said yes. And while he had hoped for a private ceremony that they could quickly slip away from he was glad that the people he had come to call friends, family even, had been there to show their support of the union. Still he wished that they hadn't insisted on celebrating way into the night, by the time they had finally managed to slip away from the party both were too exhausted to even enjoy their marriage bed. Riona had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but while he was just as tired he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off his beautiful wife.

As he lay watching her the mark on her hand cackled with green energy, strange he thought as he had never seen it do that when not close to a rift… or since the mark has been stabilized by sealing the breach. Cullen lifted her hand to take a closer look. Even without lyrium he could feel the magic in the mark, it was more powerful than it should be, Sara was right, Riona's hand looked bad. Fear gripped Cullen's heart as he began to pray, "Sweet Andraste preserve her, do not take her from me, not now, not ever. Hasn't she been thru enough, haven't we both? Maker what more do you want from us?"

"Safe and warm, happy and content. Special powerful, work isn't done yet. Key. There's still time commander." Cole said before vanishing just as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Maker's breath," Cullen grumbled. He knew Cole had meant well and was just trying to help but he still had never gotten used to the sudden appearances nor could he ever fully understand the cryptic messages. But one thing was clear their work wasn't over.

When Riona awoke the following morning Cullen was already gone, on the pillow beside her was a flower from the queen's garden and a note. She picked up the flower and brought it to her nose to smell as she opened the note.

"My dearest wife,

I still cannot believe that you said yes. I so wanted to be here when you woke but I'm afraid I had some urgent business to attend to with our honor guard and you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I sent for breakfast be sure to eat before the council begins, it will be a long day.

With all my love,

Your husband"

Riona smiled as a knock sounded on the door, that would be her breakfast. How did she end up with such a caring and good man, she didn't know. "Enter," she called to the door.

"Pardon the intrusion milady, but the commander asked breakfast be brought to you," a young elven servant said as she came into the room.

"Thank you, please just leave it on the table." Riona said gesturing towards a small table near the window.

The servant girl hurried to the table to place the tray before turning back to the Inquisitor, "Will there be anything else milady?"

"Thank you but no," she replied as the servant girl bowed and exited the room. "I'll never get used to that", Riona mumbled to herself.

She got out of bed and went over to the tray that held fresh bread, meats, and cheeses, and some kind of fancy pudding that just the sight of caused her stomach to rebel losing its contents in the flower pot on the window sill. Riona wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her other hand resting on her rebellious stomach. She should know better than to try to outdrink Bull, she thought to herself. Knowing she should eat but not wanting to upset her stomach more she grab a loaf of bread to nibble. After she finished eating, she dressed in her formal red uniform and went to find Josie.

Riona felt like she'd been in the council chamber for days but in truth it had only been for a few hours. Her head pounded from the constant bickering and the overindulgence of last night. Plus her stomach was still doing flip flops, perhaps she should have had more than bread that morning. She began to rub her temples when the same arguments started up again, she was just about ready to scream when one of Leliana's agents put a hand to her shoulder. "Sister Leliana needs you, there's been an urgent development." the agent whispered in her ear.

Riona nodded in understanding before raising to her feet, "Your graces and most Holy, some urgent Inquisition matters have come up. If you will allow I would request a short recess."

"Granted, I could do with air myself." Divine Victoria said with as much relief as Riona.

The Inquisitor bowed before quickly following the agent to a small building near the Tavern. A large crowd had gathered around, the Queen guards and the honor guard both kept the people back. But Riona was not prepared for what waited inside the building, a dead Quinari in full Armor.

"We don't know where he came from or what he is doing here. He obviously was not attacked here." Leliana answered the unasked question.

"One thing is for sure, he was prepared for war, that's the only time a Quinari would be in full battle armor." Cullen stated from his position near the body.

"Talk to Bull, see if he has any insights to what's going on. I'm gonna see if I can find out where he came from. Cullen?" Riona said to Leliana before looking to her husband and commander wanting him with her.

Cullen rose to his feet and followed her out the door. It didn't take long for them to find a light trail of blood leading around the building. "Here," Cullen called, "it looks like he came down the trellis."

Riona looked up the trellis following the blood to what looked like an open window. She grabbed on and quickly began climbing, Cullen right behind her. She was right in thinking the blood led to the open window. Slipping in they followed the blood to a small room holding an active Eluvian.

"This isn't good." she remarked.

"Not at all, I'll see about having this moved under our guard and as much as I hate it we need to find out where this leads." Cullen replied.

"Get it moved and I'll go in with a small group. The council will just have to wait." Riona said moving towards the exited to gather her party and weapons.

"Josie can handle them, I'll deal with this, and you will do what you do best put yourself in danger." Cullen stated, his mind ill at ease.

"I've got luck on my side remember," she said pulling out the scared silver coin.

"That's still not as comforting as I hoped," he replied before giving her the briefest of kisses because Cole had been right there was still work to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok kinda short chapter and a bit angsty. Not really sure where this story is going, I had an idea of how it ends its just getting it there that I'm struggling with... probably should have waited to start my other story until I had this one almost finished but the bunny for that one had razor sharp teeth and wouldn't quit nibbling.**

Riona stood before her advisors in the tiny room they had commandeered at the Winter Palace to let them know what she had discovered about the Qunari. The Qunari were planning an invasion, they had Gatlock barrels ready to place in every major political city in Orlais and Ferelden, they also believed that the Inquisition was working with an agent of Fen'Harel, said agent being the one to push the Qunari warrior through the eluvian alerting the Inquisition to the threat. And to make matters worse the mark on her hand seemed to have reacted to the Elven artifacts she had come across in her investigation, it was growing in power and she was losing control of it but she was determined to not let them know especially Cullen. But of course the mark had other plans as it flared to life right in the middle of their meeting.

Riona cried out in pain clutching her hand, "We close the breach and they're mad at us, we stop Corypheus and they're mad at us, we are trying to stop an invasion and they're mad at us, and to top it all off my own hand is trying to kill me! It's not fair!"

Cullen stepped closer to his wife gathering her in his arms as she started crying, "I don't want to die, I thought we had more time, I...I…"

"I know my love. But I'm not giving up hope. We'll find a way, we always do." Cullen whispered his voice husky with unshed tears. Behind him Josephine and Leliana exchanged sad looks.

"I'll inform the Council of the danger." Josephine said when they broke apart.

"I'll handle it Josie, it's my failure that it made it to this point. You have enough on your plate." Leliana said.

"I'll have men posted outside the mirror, nothing is getting through it without a fight. But I'm coming with you." Cullen said his tone brokering no argument.

"Cullen, no. Don't try to argue with me. I need you to stay behind just in case we fail, the troops need their commander and...I don't want you to get hurt… if ...We. .. The Mark may kill me and… well we don't know what will happen. It's possible that it could destroy everything around me. I need you to live. Please I can't do this if I think you could die." Riona begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"I made a promise to you when we first found Skyhold, you're asking me to break it." Cullen replied stubbornly.

"No, I'm asking you to live for me." Riona pleaded.

"But I don't want to live without you. Please don't leave me behind, not this time." Cullen begged unashamed of the tears running down his face despite the two women watching them trying to pretend they weren't.

"I'm sorry." Riona whispered pressing her lips to his briefly before making a mad dash from the room and heading for the mirror where her friends were waiting. Cullen chased after her.

"Bull! Varric! Stop Cullen from following. Everybody else with me!" she shouted as she ran to them.

Cullen watched as his wife dove through the mirror just before he could reach her. Iron Bull's large arms encircling him before he could follow. "Let me go you big oaf!"

"Sorry Curly, but we've got our orders." Varric replied.

"Varric, Bull, I swear that if you don't let me go now I will cut you into tiny bits and feed them to my mabari." Cullen shouted at them along with several curses.

But no matter how much he struggled against Bull's grasp or cursed he couldn't get free. He sagged in Bull's arms as he broke down in sobs. "uh, boss, you uh you ok?" Bull asked a little freaked by the display.

"Shit. She's not coming back is she?" Varric asked quietly his own voice about to break, he already lost Hawke, he didn't want to lose his only other true friend.

"It's...the mark...it's killing her." Cullen spoke his voice broken as he sank to his knees the fight going out of him, he'd never be able to catch up with her now, he would have no clue which mirror to go through.

"But it tried to do that before but it was stopped...how do we stop it?" Bull asked.

"We don't Tiny, not this time. Chuckles was able to stop it before but he ain't around and no other mage ever seemed to understand the magic used to create it." Varric explained quietly to Bull.

They were quiet for a long time after that. Soldiers had joined them at some point but none of them questioned why their commander was sitting on his knees with his head bowed, nor did they mention anything about the tears steadly streaming down his face. And they certainly weren't going to say anything to the huge Qunari looking ready to murder everybody with unshed tears in his eyes. And they refused to respond to the dwarf who muttered, "always knew it would end in a tragedy, the best stories do. I'd just hoped this one would be different."

And when the mirror began to shimmer with magic they stood ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not very happy with this chapter, I rrewrote it several times but it's still not exactly what I wanted. Things should start progressing from here, hopefully. Let me know what you think.**

Riona bent over, hands on her knees gasping for breath, she hadn't ran that hard in ages and never while fighting her tears and the pain of her hand. Standing up straight she quickly wiped her tears away before turning to face her friends.

"And just what was that about? Don't tell me you're already tired of your husband." Dorian teased before catching sight of her face, the laughter dying on his lips, "it's the mark isn't it, it's been getting worse every time we get near some elven artifact."

Riona looks up at all her friends present and could only nod. "well that's just frigging great yeah, bunch shite this is." Sera grumbled as her face crumbled.

"I'm dying. I do not know how much time I have left but I've got to stop this invasion. There's a good chance that whenever this thing goes off it will take everything out around me. I couldn't...I need Cullen to live. He wouldn't let me go alone, I had to stop him from following. I can't order any of you to come with me, but I can't do this alone, I leave the decision up to each of you. I won't think less of any who stay behind, I thankful for all of you and I'm proud to call you friends." Riona spoke to the group in a surprisingly calm voice, despite the tears in her eyes.

"Inquis...Riona, I have been by your side from the start, first as your jailer and then as your friend. I'll not leave it now, not when you've become a sister." Cassandra said stepping forward and embracing her.

"You gave me a second chance and allowed me to earn my redemption. I'll not leave you now, my sword and shield are yours till the bitter end my lady." Blackwall said with a bow.

"My dear you have always been there for me, I shall do no less for you." Vivienne said with just a slight quiver to her voice.

"If you think I'd let my dearest friend go off and leave me behind you're crazy. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do everything I could to help you. I'm not about to let it end like this." Dorian swore, his stance rigid as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

"Shite. Fuckin' nuts you are, the lot of ya. Andraste's knickers, shit fuck, dammit. Right fine, I'm coming too. Yeah. Can't let you have all the fun. Just… please don't die yeah, I…" Sera ranting and then burst into tears as she rushed into Riona's arms sobbing.

The group turned to look at the only person left, Cole. "It hurts. Pain. How could she leave me. Maker don't take her. Can't live without her." Cole spoke with his eyes closed before opening them to look at Riona. "I want to help but he needs me. I can help him. I can't help you but… Someone can...I can feel him...You must hurry."

"Help Cullen, tell him I love him." Riona said kissing Cole's cheek before the spirit vanished.

Turning to the rest of her party she grinned, "let's go kick some Qunari ass."

"Right then, let's go!" Sera shouted.

One by one her friends followed her through the mirror dead ahead of them. Once on the other side Cassandra asked the question they all wondered, "do you think Cole meant there was someone here that can fix your hand?"

"I think so, no idea who, Solas was the only one who seemed to understand it before, but there's only one way to find out." Riona said before crying out in pain as her mark flared with energy and discharged violently knocking her friends back with the shock wave. "We need to hurry." she gasped as she struggled to her feet.

With grim determination they fought through the Qunari, always one step behind. Riona did her best to keep a distance from her friends every time she discharged the extra energy, but always got close to enemies hurting them instead. And then finally they learned who was behind all of it, the agent of Fen'Heral was none other than Solas.

"That fucking shit face, pointed ear, nug ass, bastard!" Sera seethed.

"Solas? I don't understand but we have to get to him first, he can save me!" Riona cried in confusion

"Let's move, we'll get our answers after he helps you." Cassandra said.

After fighting through still more Qunari, they finally came to the mirror that lead to Solas, or at least they believed it did. Riona didn't hesitate to step through but her friends were unable to follow as the mirror sealed behind her. She was surprised to see several Qunari turned to stone, and even more surprised when the female Qunari she had been chasing was turned to stone right before her eyes by Solas and he hadn't even looked at her.

"Solas?"

"I knew you'd come. I suppose you have questions." Solas said turning to his old friend, a look of sadness in his eyes as the mark flared. Solas did something to her hand, "that should give us time."

"Solas...I don't understand. You're the agent of Fen'Heral?" Riona asked.

"No," he said with a chuckle, "I am Fen'Heral, but I was Solas first. You saw the murals, you know what I did. I trapped the false gods who enslaved our people by creating the veil, but in doing so I destroyed them. A mistake I must fix, but when I woke I was too weak to open my orb, thus I allowed Corypheus to find it. But when it failed to kill him my plans were thrown into chaos."

"Why bother to help stop him if you just plan on destroying the veil and our world in the process?"

"Because I'm not a monster, I don't want anyone to suffer needless before the end." Solas said.

"We aren't even people to you are we?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Not at first no, but you surprised me. You and the others opened my eyes to the good in the world now which makes what I have to do harder."

"You don't have to do this, I'll prove it to you. together we can help our people, nobody else needs to die, come home with me." Riona begged.

"I can't but I look forward to your attempts and hope you surprise me yet again. In the meantime live well while there's still time." Solas said as he took her hand in his.

Riona gasped at the unexpected surge of energy in her mark and as Solas moved to leave through another mirror she called to, "I will stop you, I will do whatever it takes to save you from yourself my friend!"

"I really hope so."

And with that he was gone leaving her to her fate as the mark spread up her arm. It burned the flesh and the bone, the pain was unbearable, and as darkness took her to die alone she thought of Cullen. "I thought we had more time."


	6. Chapter 6

The mirror started shimmering in front of him, Cullen stood ready for whatever came out with Bull and Varric by his side, his men at the ready behind him. They raised their weapons ready to attack but lowered them as soon as Vivienne came running through the mirror, "Fetch a healer quick!" she shouted as she was immediately followed by Blackwall and Sera. One of Cullen's men took off for one just as Cassandra came into view helping Dorian carry Riona.

Cullen rushed to his wife's side immediately taking in her ashen complication and the blood covering her, but it was the sight of her arm that drew him up short. Where the mark had once been there was nothing but blacken and charred skin, down to the bone in some places. "Maker what happened?"

"We don't know! She went through a mirror and we followed and found her like this." Cassandra said tears running down her face.

"Out of my way!" the healer said shoving past the crowd that was gathered around them. She took one look at the inquisitor and ordered her to be brought to the healer's house. Once Riona had been placed on a cot she ordered everybody out including Cullen.

"If you think I'm leaving you have another thing coming." Cullen stated refusing to budge despite Cassandra pulling on him.

"Commander, please I understand you are worried but I can't help with you hovering over me. If you insist on being in here you must stand to the side." the healer stated.

"Cullen, please let the healer work. We'll be just outside the door." Cassandra begged quietly.

Cullen hung his head and moved outside with Cassandra. He sat on a bench just outside the building and put his head in his hands as he cried. "I can't lose her." he whispered brokenly to those around him.

"scared and lonely. burning pain. she thought you had more time. no more pain. safe. strong. drawing power from the one inside." Cole stated suddenly.

They all looked to the boy for answers. "What do you mean?"

"It's what she was feeling just before she passed out. Now she's feeling safe and stronger. The one inside is using her power to heal her." Cole tried to explain as best he could.

"Well that is what healer's do kid, they heal people." Varric explained to Cole.

"No not her, the one inside. I can feel her. Safe and warm, powerful and tiny. special. the key." Cole said in his sing song voice.

"What are you talking about Demon?" Spat Vivienne.

"Cole's not a demon, he's more human now than spirit." Dorian put in, "But what are you talking about Cole."

"It's hard to explain, to find the right words." Cole said hitting his head with the palm of his hand in frustration. "The one inside. she's little, still growing, but very special, very powerful. she'll be the key when she's done growing."

"Are you saying their's a demon in Riona?" Cullen asked suddenly.

"No...not a demon. New but old soul. Made by love." Cole struggled to explain.

"A baby?" Cassandra piped in.

"Yes! That is the name." Cole cried happily that someone understood.

"A baby...she's...we are..." Cullen who had stood up during Cole's explanation had to sit down just as the healer came out.

"He's quite right, the Inquisitor is with child and she is going to be just fine. I was unable to save her arm however but there is no trace left of the mark or it's magic." the healer explained.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Cullen asked standing up again.

"Go on in but don't let her move to much, she's still healing. It will be a few days before she can get up." The healer said before moving aside so Cullen could go in to see his wife, the others following quietly.

Cullen walked quietly to the cot and looked at his wife. She looked so small and helpless, but her coloring was better. He moved the sheet that had been tucked up around her shoulders and looked to what was left of her arm, it was gone from just above the elbow down and was wrapped in bandages. "How bad is it?" Riona's weak whisper reached his ears.

He looked down to see her eyes open and looking at his face for his reaction. He smiled before kissing her. "You're alive, that's what is important."

"Cullen how bad is it?" Riona asked again.

"You're arm is gone but so is the mark and it's magic." Cullen replied as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"He did it. He saved me." Riona whispered.

"Who?" Cullen asked

"Solas ... he was behind everything from the very beginning. I'll explain it all later...I ... I thought I was going to leave you behind. I was so scared." Riona cried.

"I know, I thought I was going to lose you too." Cullen whispered before kissing her again.

"Ugh, will ya two get a room or somethin', you can play kissy face after we leave!" Sera shouted all of the sudden causing Cullen to blush since he hadn't realized they were in there.

Riona smiled up at their friends. "Hey boss. Can't believe you left me out of that fight, I missed the dragon!" Bulled called causing her to laugh.

"So did you tell her the news Curly?" Varric asked.

"Yeah I know my arm is gone." Riona said.

"Not that bit, you know the bit about the little bundle." Dorian quipped.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The sprog!" Sera giggled out, but Riona still looked confused.

"The bun in the oven." Bull added.

"What are you talking about?" Riona asked.

"The baby." Cassandra said exasperated.

"Way to ruin the fun seeker." Varric teased.

"Baby? what baby?" Riona asked.

"The one inside." Cole stated.

Riona just looked over at Cullen and saw the smile on his face as she finally got what they were saying. "I'm having baby?!"

"Yes, darling you are. Rather dreadful business that but I suppose I should congratulate you both." Vivienne said with her usually snobbishness but couldn't hide the smile she had on her face.

"Guess that explains why I've felt so queasy lately." Riona said after a few minutes of processing this new information.

"The Inquisitor needs to rest." The healer said choosing that moment to come back in.

Her companions quickly said their goodbyes and how happy they were that she was alive and about the baby and then left leaving her alone with Cullen and the healer.

"Commander, that means you too." the healer said.

"No, my husband stays." Riona declared shocking the healer.

"I sorry, I didn't realize, of course you must stay commander. I'll be in the other room if you need anything." the healer said before leaving the two alone.

Cullen sat next to Riona's cot and held her hand. They talked to each in low tones for hours, grateful that Riona had survived. She explained everything that had happened with Solas. And while Cullen just wanted to stop Solas no matter what, he agreed that they should try to save him from himself if possible. Several hours later Cullen fell asleep holding onto Riona's hand, both unaware that their dreams were being observed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I was in the middle of writing this chapter when my laptop power cord decided it wanted to quit working and my laptop died. I lost the whole chapter! So I had to rewrite it, not sure if I like the rewrite but I couldn't remember how I had worded the original chapter. But anyway here it is.**

Solas despised himself as he left her laying there in pain, the blackness taking her. Even after all he had done she still swore that she would stop him, that she would save him from himself. And honestly he truly hoped she would. Nothing had gone the way it was supposed to go, Riona had just been caught in the middle, the wrong place at the wrong time, but really if she hadn't been there things could have gone so much worse. But she was never meant to have that mark, the mark that he used his power to remove. And he had just left her there alone, she was the only friend he had left in the world and he left her there alone and afraid. He knew she thought she was dying but he had saved her, saved her so she could live out what remained of her life in happiness with the Commander. He didn't want to destroy the world she loved, but he felt it was his duty to tear down the veil he had created, the veil that had destroyed his people, her people.

That had been his intention all along but she had opened his eyes to what this world held, and now he didn't want to do it but he had too. He only hoped that she would find a way to stop him. And when he had left her there, he had felt something that he couldn't explain. There was a power coming from Riona that she shouldn't have, not since the mark was gone. So why did he feel ancient elven magic? Solas knew the only way he was going to get an answer to that question would be to invade her dreams, something he had no right doing anymore but he would do it anyway.

So that was how he found himself observing the troubled dreams of the inquisitor. Her's were filled with nightmares of the fade, demons trying to kill her and her friends, the veil being destroyed by one she called friend destroying all she held dear. It hurt Solas to watch them, to see how distressed she was over what he planned to do. But even though he could feel that same power he could not determine what it was, not in these nightmares. So Solas decided to try the Commander's dreams. He doubted he would get any answers from the ex Templar but it was worth a try.

Cullen's dreams were surprisingly domestic. Solas knew that the commander suffered from terrible nightmares, he had been accidently drawn into a few while he was still at Skyhold so these images were a surprise. Solas watched Cullen and Riona building a snowman in the gardens of Skyhold. He watched as they cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace in Riona's rooms. He watched as Cullen held her hand as her face contorted in pain, a scream of anguish crossing her lips. And then he saw Cullen holding a tiny bundle in his arms, a bundle with curly hair and her mother's large eyes and that's when Solas knew what the power he had felt was. The power was coming from this baby, this baby that Riona was still pregnant with.

Solas didn't know how it was possible, it shouldn't be, but this baby had the soul of Mythal. It shouldn't be because she had given it up to him so he could regain his power, so how had a piece of it ended up in the unborn child of the Inquisitor two years later? The only way Solas would get the answers to his questions would be from Mythal herself, but he had never attempted to walk the dreams of an unborn child, he didn't even know if it was possible, did fetus' dream? The only thing he could do was wait for the child to be born. So Solas left the Commander's dreams and vowed to return to the baby once it was born.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so this is the end. This story did not turn out quite the way I wanted. I may go back and rewrite it or I just might write something else. It had been so long since I had written anything that really this one was just getting me back into the swing of things. I hope My next story turns out better and more on my standard. If you enjoyed this story in the slightest bit let me know. If you want to see something else from me let me know. Reviews are like crack to authors. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story. I apologize for any error in lore but I had never played the other games in the series when I started this one. Hopefully I do better in the next.**

The first time he visited her, he found a chubby baby with cherub cheeks, her fathers golden curls, and her mother's blue eyes and to Solas' great surprise pointed ears. True they weren't as long as his or her mother's but it was apparent she was elven blood. This was no to him, no other half blooded elf had pointed ears before, in fact unless you knew you'd never suspect that a child from human and elf pairings had any elf blood in them. Solas found this interesting and wonder if the fact that Mythal's spirit was in this little wiggling bundle caused the elven features to become more pronounced. Unfortunently Solas could still get no answers to his questions, the child was just too young for him to connect with Mythal.

The next time he visited, he found a chubby toddler, running on short legs after a mabari puppy. The child's bell like laugh so reminded him of Riona. He wondered if this is what she had been like as a child, running free in the woods with her clan...happy and content... was he wrong in thinking that he had to remove the veil in order to bring the elfs back into the power that was striped from them. Yes their life was hard and they had lost so much of their history but were they not happy? Perhaps he should be helping them, teaching them... it was something to consider. He still had no answers.

When he next visited the child, she was all limbs and feet. She had grown taller but hadn't grown into her own body yet. She was clumbsy and wild. Her golden curls blowing freely in the wind, scrapped hands and knees from climbing trees and falling over her own feet. And for once she knew he was there. But though he could sense Mythal, she did not make her presence known. Instead, he talked to the child. And learned from her, the things her mother was doing to improve the lives of Elves. Riona was making their lives better. She was sharing the knowledge she had found of the true history of their people. The response was better than he suspected. He learned that the Dalish wished to have their markings removed but the knowledge to do so remained lost to them. Knowledge he had. Solas promised to teach the child when she was older to perform the magic for she was showing signs of being a mage much to her father's dismay, he was worried that the circle would try to take her. Even though he was a former templar and her mother the inquisitor and her adopted aunt was the divine, Cullen still feared her being taken.

Solas stayed away longer than he planned, and when he visited her again it was to find she had grown into a beautiful woman, and a very gifted mage. Thanks to Viviene and Dorian she had been taught how to control her magic and thanks to Cassanda, Divine Victoria, she was not sent to the circle.

"I know you are there my old friend." Mythal called to him from the mouth of the child he had watch grow.

"I've been waiting for you." Solas replied.

"I know. The time wasn't right." Mythal replied.

"How can you be? You gave me your soul so I might regain my power...how are you still alive?" Solas questioned.

Mythal smiled, her hand touching the face of her old friend, "Even you do no know everything. The soul you absorbed was not mine. It was the old god soul that I took from Kieran. I knew the day would could when I would have need of it. Which is why I sent Morrigan with the Wardens so long ago. This had been my plan all along."

"Why? Why decieve me?" Solas questioned.

"You were so set on correcting your mistake that you failed to realize that you did the right thing in sealing the others away. They were corrupt and were destroying our people. Your only mistake was instead of helping what remained of our people you slept and by doing so they lost so much knowledge and history. Thanks to you though, my mother as strange as that sounds, is helping spread our history. Things are changing for the elves. They are respected thanks to her, thanks to you. Come home my love, come back to your family, your friends and help us teach them. You once promised my younger self to teach her the magic required to remove the blood writing. Why not come and do it yourself. Come home." Mythal pleaded.

"But do I have a home to come to. I betrayed them all. I was responsible for everything that happened." Solas asked his eyes downcast.

"Come home Solas. No matter what you have done you are still our friend. I swore I would prove to you that we were worth saving, that you didn't have to go through with your plan. Come home so you can see." Riona said suprising Solas as he had not felt her enter the dream.

"How are you here?" Solas asked suprised.

"I brought her, you are not the only one who can control dreams." Mythal stated.

"Come home and help me. Help my daughter, help Mythal...yes I know what she is. I always knew from the moment she was born I could feel the power in her." Riona stated.

Solas just nodded before vanishing from the dream. Riona woke with a gasp, her hand clutching Cullen's arm.

"Are you alright love?" Cullen asked sleepily.

"Yes, he's coming home." Riona whispered with a smile.

A week later Riona and her companions plus Josephine and Leliana were having a picnic outside her and Cullen's small house when out of the woods walked a figure they were expecting but were surprised to see none the less. While they had all aged in the twenty years that had passed, he had not.

"About time you joined us Chuckles." Varric called to the man who stood at the edge of the forest.

"You were expecting me?" Solas questioned.

"Of course. I knew you'd come home." Riona stated handing him a plate with a smile.

Solas took it gratefully. No one said anything about what had happened all those years ago just welcomed him home with open arms. He was surprised to find tears in his eyes. But when she stepped out of the house, he stopped short. The visions of her in the dreams didn't do her justice. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I know you...I don't know how but I know you." The young woman said looking at the elf that had appeared while she was inside, there was something familiar about him.

Solas looked at Riona in question, how did she not know who he was. "She doesn't remember what happens in her dreams, when Mythal takes over." Riona whispered quietly.

"Interesting." Solas muttered.

"Darling come here and let me introduce a very old friend." Riona called to her daughter.

"Solas this is mine and Cullen's daughter, Hope. Hope this is Solas, the one who saved my life." Riona stated.

Hope held out her hand to the elf, he took it and felt like he'd been shocked. Hope gasped as memories flashed through her head, of this man watching her her entire life. Of this man loving her in another lifetime. Memories of who she once was flooded her. A smile graced her lips, "Welcome home ma vheran."

Cullen's eyes narrowed but Riona's elbow to his ribs stopped him from saying anything. Solas was home, their daughter was actually Mythal, and things would never be the same. They would be better.

Riona awoke with a gasp, her hand going to her swollen belly. A smile graced her lips. "Are you alright love?" Cullen whispered in the dark, his hand joining hers on her belly.

"Yes ma vheran. Yes everything will be alright." Riona replied. She knew she had the key to saving Solas. Her mark had drawn Mythal's essence to her, her mark would mean redemption for the one she called friend.


End file.
